


The Aurora Above

by SaltSquared



Series: A Believing Heart [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord, Croix's only mentioned in flashbacks, E. Aster Bunnymund Would Die For His Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Jack may be 300 years old but he's a kid at heart, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), ROTG and LWA take place in the same universe, Recovery, This takes place before LWA but during ROTG, Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon not knowing how to properly communicate with people, Ursula is prone to panic attacks after she shot the moon, please bear with me here, posted this earlier but i rewrote it so i'm posting again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltSquared/pseuds/SaltSquared
Summary: When Chariot first received the Shiny Rod to unlock the Grand Triskelion, Woodward told her that she would become a 'Guardian' when she did. She never explained what Guardians were, and Chariot never encountered any so she didn't give it much thought.Until she took the name of ‘Ursula Callistis’, got kidnapped and taken to the North Pole, and found that she affected a lot more than the audience with Dream Fuel Spirit.
Series: A Believing Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259000
Kudos: 2





	The Aurora Above

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because I kept noticing parallels between Rise of the Guardians and Little Witch Academia, and thought it would be interesting if they took place in the same universe. Especially since Chariot would end up shooting the Man in the Moon, Sandy's dreams would get absorbed by Dream Fuel Spirit and Croix would tamper with an audience's memories, despite Tooth wanting to keep all memories safe from harm. 
> 
> Plus, Sandy and Tooth are the first Guardians to be affected by Pitch, and Chariot and Croix technically contributed to that in this universe. So that's something to look forward to!
> 
> This chapter is part of a ‘prologue’ period of chapters before we get into the main story. Basically elaborating more on Chariot’s backstory before she joined Luna Nova, her progression before her downfall and the use of Dream Fuel Spirit. It’ll set up things that will be brought up in later chapters. This may seem short, but the chapters will get longer as they go.

For as long as she could remember, Chariot du Nord had yearned for nothing more than to bring others happiness. 

Having been raised in a household which practiced the ways of magic, she was more than aware that it could help her achieve that feat. Day after day, she would beg her mother for a chance to fully experience it, but her pleas were met with hesitation each time. After the Golden Age of Magic had ended, the use of magic had decreased to an extent where most of the population barely recognised its power. Some still wielded it in everyday life, but they did it in secret, because by all accounts there was _no way_ to predict how others would react. 

Chariot wasn't the type to back down so easily, however. 

In her eyes, if others didn’t believe that magic could be used to create marvellous things, she would take it upon herself to show them its true potential. And as the months passed by, her mother's stern façade was slowly starting to crack. Chariot wondered if she'd ever be given a chance back then. For the slightest moment, she thought that her goals were unachievable - that she could _never_ become a great witch.

Nonetheless, on her sixth birthday, Chariot found herself being gifted a magic wand of her own. She almost couldn’t believe it at first; the whole time, her mother had said nothing. But here she was, with the key to pursuing her dreams right in front of her. 

She wasn’t merely excited - no, that would be an understatement. She was _over the moon!_

It wasn’t long before she got eager to try it out, and her mother had taken her to a wide clearing so she could practice away from the public eye. There she would stand, summoning mesmerising stars and golden butterflies with her every move. They surrounded her like comets, and Chariot reached out to catch them, giggling in delight. She had always known that magic was a powerful thing. But now, for the first time in her life, _she_ was the one in control!

There was no doubt that she could impress others with it someday. And her journey would begin at the famed Luna Nova Academy...

Or so she thought.

* * *

Ten years had passed since the moment she received her first wand.

Ever since then, Chariot had dreamed of advancing her magical ability. And now, at long last, she had been accepted to attend the renowned academy of Luna Nova. Founded by the legendary Nine Olde Witches themselves, it was everything she had longed for since she was a little girl, and _more._

The only problem she’d faced so far? Herself.

For no matter how hard she tried, or what spells she attempted, Chariot always found herself struggling to execute them.

It had all started on a mundane day for her. Chariot had merely been sitting in her Biology class, listening to her professor drone on and one about the systems of various organisms. That had been simple enough, but then she was made aware of the spells required to manipulate their growth. At that notion, something in her snapped. Chariot had tried to concern herself with the task at hand, but her mind couldn’t help but wander in her exhilaration. 

She’d set her heart on this since she was young, and now she’d actually be able to do it! 

Lulled into a daydream, the witch envisioned herself in front of a cheering audience. With a wave of her wand, plants and vines rose at her whim, rose petals blooming and raining upon her head. In her mind's eye, the crowd had marvelled at her display, going absolutely _wild_ when-

“Miss du Nord?”

Her heart pounded in her chest as she adjusted to her surroundings, realising she was still in the classroom. Another student was returning to her seat, a newly-bloomed potted plant in her arms. She could have sworn she heard someone snicker, albeit it was hard to discern who had done it when her professor's glare looked like it could burn right through her. 

Chariot didn't want to test that theory.

“I was just explaining how the intonations of these spells ensure their effects, but it’s clear you're aware _enough_ of them to ignore me.” Her professor’s face was twisted into a sneer, barely disguising her contempt. “Why don’t you demonstrate for the class, while we’re at it?”

Any way Chariot thought about the situation, there was no escape. If she refused to attempt the spell, she’d be humiliated in front of her entire class. If she accepted her professor’s demands, then she’d need to recite it from memory. The latter was obviously the lesser of two evils, but did she really have the knowledge to pull it off?

”That’s...no problem at all, Professor!” Regardless, she nodded with the brightest smile on her face and approached the professor’s desk. She raised her wand, vaguely recalling what she’d been taught-

-and all of two seconds went by before the entire room was consumed by vines and leaves.

* * *

From that moment onward, once all the foliage had been removed from the classroom, Chariot promised herself that she would perfect biology-altering spells. But reading about them was completely different to saying them aloud. And with nobody else willing to have her magic tested on them after the incident, the young witch had resorted to trying again with the people in town.

For a brief period, she thought it was impossible to get anyone's attention in the town square. Chariot had aspired to become a stage performer ever since she’d received her first wand, but how was she supposed to do that if nobody batted an eye at her?

Nonetheless, one bystander seemed to not mind her presence as she approached him, and she noted the small dog he had on a leash. 

_This is it - now or never_.

"Excuse me, sir? I noticed your dog just now and I had to say something!" She lowered her gaze to its level, her words completely frank. "It's adorable! It'll surely grow up healthy...but what if there’s no need to wait until it does?" 

The man smiled, though it faded a little upon registering her words, confusion evident on his face.

Despite her growing nerves, Chariot steeled herself and turned to face the people around them. There was no turning back - not if she could help it. The witch brandished her wand, before firing a column of light into the sky, akin to a signal. 

The usual chatter of the town square stopped at once, everyone transfixed by the blast she had emitted, before their eyes drifted to her. Some were intrigued, some horrified, and some skeptical of her - but the witch only grinned wider.

“What if I showed you all one of the greatest magic tricks you’ll ever see?”

Chariot gripped her wand once more, her voice reaching every corner of the square. With all the flair of a performer-in-the-making, she faced the now-bewildered man. Judging by the paleness of his face, it was clear that he had no idea what he was truly getting himself into. 

"There’s only one way to find out, isn't there? Metamorphie... _Facette!_ ”

Though a few members of the crowd rolled their eyes at her claims, any disdain left their faces as bursts of energy appeared from her wand. The once-bustling area remained deathly quiet as the man’s dog was enveloped in light, and gasps filled the air. All the while, the young witch kept her eyes closed in anticipation.

Maybe...maybe this time she had actually gotten it _right!_

Until shrieks of horror pierced the air, and her eyes flew open to be met with the sight of the puppy. Its legs had become freakishly tall, and the animal loomed over the majority of the town's buildings.

That poor man who had been subjected to her magic was clutching its leash for dear life, as though he would faint any minute. In her stupor, Chariot nearly forgot _she_ was the one who could amend the situation, and she desperately reached into her school bag. She grasped around, yet her eyes occasionally shifted to the dog above her.

Heaven forbid that thing started _walking_ , because if the townspeople weren't shaken enough, they would absolutely be then.

At last, she pulled out a spellbook she had borrowed from Luna Nova’s library. Flipping through the pages, she scanned them for any trace of the spell she had just cast. The girl missed entire paragraphs in her distress - until she finally found it.

 _Metamorphie Faciesse_ , it read. 

Of all things, she had gotten the _last_ word wrong.

* * *

Luna Nova Academy had seen countless years since the Nine Olde Witches had established it, and it held boundless potential within its walls. The sun draped golden light upon its architecture as it began to set, and the serene atmosphere would enamour all who caught its eye. Chariot would have been taken aback at the precious sight, if she wasn't so fixated on her failures.

"Why...why does this have to be so _unfair?_ " 

Her face was buried in her hands as she sat on one of the academy’s benches. Everything about her surroundings was peaceful - the fluttering of the leaves, the sturdy grace of Luna Nova, the few students traversing the academy’s grounds. But somehow, Chariot couldn’t find it within herself to do the same. 

She had managed to reverse the effects of her transformation spell beforehand, though she couldn’t do the same for the townspeople’s perception of her. 

The sight of their faces twisted in fright - directed at her _or_ the power she held - was still vivid in her mind, and she let out shaky breaths. Throughout her time at the academy, staff and students alike had said she had a good heart - but what would they think of her _now?_

She had ruined her first chance of showing people the good that magic could do. Not only that, but she had tarnished the reputation of anybody who wore Luna Nova’s uniform. There was no doubt that people would recognise it and fear witches to a higher degree. With all she had done, did she even _deserve_ to be here? 

It was pathetic.

She had wanted this for most of her life. She had dreamed of it…but were dreams really enough compared to the harshness of reality? Maybe she had just been pursuing all this on a whim - some childlike piece of hope. Maybe she was out of her depth, maybe this was too much for her to deal with.

Maybe she should have just _given up_ from the start-

A gentle touch brought her back to reality, and Chariot felt the presence of someone's hand on her head. The girl immediately sat up, wiping her tears away. The last thing she wanted was to look foolish in front of one of her professors. But she wasn’t met with the uniform of the academy's staff, a stern glare, or any half-hearted pity. 

Instead, a fellow young witch stood to her left - her ruffled hair was pure lavender and at medium-length, and soft teal eyes lay behind her glasses. 

Chariot recognised her at once - this was _Croix Meridies._

A highly admired student within her year, possessing incredible magic ability. She had become notable for being the only witch in Luna Nova’s history who resorted to harnessing energy through technology, but she was more than that to Chariot. Croix was the only person who _truly_ understood Chariot’s struggles, for they both wanted to use magic to change the world someday.

"Croix?" Her guilt made way for pure shock - before she quickly attempted to recompose herself. "I, I wasn't - _what are you doing here?_ "

"I’ve been looking for you all day after class ended," The student's voice was calm - she had never been one to be outgoing towards others - though it showed signs of underlying concern. "You left shortly after that... _incident._ You never told anybody where you went - that’s nothing like you."

Chariot couldn’t stop her cheeks from turning as scarlet as her hair, and she glanced away as she spoke. Her voice was completely devoid of the confidence it had possessed mere hours ago. 

“I...I was just in town. I wanted to test things out with some of the people there, but…”

Her silence was enough to imply what had happened, and Croix took it upon herself to move the conversation forward. Chariot opened her mouth to object when she sat down next to her, but Croix was one step ahead of her. 

She _always_ was.

"About what happened earlier; it doesn’t matter _how_ early specifically…” She reached out, placing her hand on her shoulder this time. “You don't have to listen to other people. You shouldn't give up, Chariot - you’re still learning. Everyone is."

"I know, okay? I _know_ that!" Chariot's sudden outburst caused her friend's eyes to widen imperceptibly, but she still listened regardless. "I want to do the right thing, but nothing ever works! Changing people’s lives with magic - it’s something I've always wanted to do. But maybe I’m not the right person to do it...”

"Don’t say that. I know you have potential, and I know you’ll be a great witch someday. You're passionate about what you do." Croix insisted, and Chariot slowly gained the nerve to meet her eyes. "Listen to me, alright? You can do this. When you change those people’s lives, I’ll be _right there_ with you.” 

"But-"

"There's no room for doubt, Chariot. I have faith in you, but you still have to believe in _yourself_." Her words hit Chariot like a freight train, and she was stunned into silence. It was a gut feeling, but somehow the witch knew that she was right.

"That _faith_...that's what magic is."

Something seemed to resonate within Chariot, and she was overwhelmed with newfound energy. All she wanted was to be _better._ Granted, she had believed that she would become a great witch...but what was the point if she didn't fully trust herself to get that far? 

“You're right," she managed to find her voice again, knowing what she had to do. 

All she needed...was a believing heart...

* * *

Her success wasn't instantaneous, and she knew it.

Chariot was more than aware that it would take work to achieve what she wanted. But she wouldn’t let her failures hold her back any longer. She could - no, she'd _definitely_ fulfil what she'd longed for since she was young. The witch would work harder, honing her skills so that she could use magic for the benefit of others. 

All she had to do was believe in her ability, believe in _herself._

And Croix believed in _her._

Each passing day, Croix remained true to her word. She'd spend hours with Chariot while she perfected several spells, giving her advice on occasion. Knowing that someone trusted her no matter what motivated the witch even further.

She only figured that she could return the favour. 

Therefore, she stayed by Croix's side as the months went by, doing her best to support her while she pursued her own endeavours. Her friend had become highly absorbed in her research as of late. Night after night, she would study multiple records of the Nine Olde Witches' exploits...though for what reason, Chariot didn't know.

Luckily, Croix seemed to gradually loosen up from her stress over a few weeks, getting closer to the revelation of her work. And when she finally shared the information she had been so fascinated with, Chariot couldn't deny that it was the key to what they both wanted to achieve. 

Throughout the books that Croix had examined detailing the history of the Nine Olde Witches, there were several hints towards something they had kept hidden. 

Each source had been cryptic about it, though for understandable reasons - it held immense power. After weeks of trying to decipher clues that the Nine Olde Witches had left behind, Croix had managed to pinpoint its location - the Forest of Arcturus. 

This artifact, which the Nine Olde Witches had given a high amount of effort to protect, was capable of altering the world forever - for better or for worse. 

They called it the _Grand Triskelion,_ and stated that it could be unlocked once again. 

Just as she had trusted in her ability, Chariot trusted in Croix. She was resourceful, and _more_ than capable of achieving anything if she set her mind to it. There was no stopping her from venturing to find this artefact. Unfortunately, there was also no stopping Chariot’s doubts from arising. All sorts of abominations lurked in the Forest of Arcturus - intimidating, hostile creatures which hid amongst the withering trees. Ancient legends foretold that any young witch who entered the forest could _never_ escape, and Chariot couldn't bear to think of Croix suffering that fate.

Initially, she had done her best to convince the witch - _and perhaps herself_ \- not to set out into the unknown. But they still harboured a deep desire to change the world's perception of magic, and the Grand Triskelion could appease it in the blink of an eye.

All this time, Croix had assisted her with her studies; she had _believed_ in her. Despite everything that could go awry if they visited that forest, Chariot wanted to do the same. This was the biggest opportunity of their _lives!_

This was the culmination of _everything_ they had pursued, and they couldn't let it go to waste.

* * *

That was how the two witches had found themselves in the forest, carefully traversing its overgrown plants. The last thing they wanted was to alert any monsters that lived among its depths.

Chariot tried her best to hide the fact that she was on edge, as though anything buried in the shadows could smell fear. Part of her thought she was irrational; she knew a variety of offensive spells, and so did Croix. But her blood turned to ice, and the air chilled her soul; something was here with them.

She wasn't clear on what it was, but they were being _watched._

Slowly, she lifted her head to stare at the near-empty sky, and the moon met her gaze. Its pale light reigned above the malignant chaos of the Forest of Arcturus, and Chariot was put into a trance the moment she laid eyes on it. Only a few seconds were shared between them, but it was the most tranquillity she had ever felt since they stepped in the forbidden forest.

Whatever had been following them, the monstrosities it held...they were nothing under the moon's watchful eye. Nothing could harm them as long as it was there, warding off the darkness.

"Chariot?"

Her head snapped back to Croix's level, noticing that they had reached a grand tower with a single embellished door in the middle of the forest. Her friend had stopped their journey, looking back at her expectantly, and Chariot knew. She knew that this was what they were looking for. 

"This is it," said Croix, unable to disguise her anticipation. "This is the place; this is what I've been searching for. This is what the world _needs_...I just have to prove that I'm ready."

Chariot only nodded at her, her tenacity to better the lives of others returning to her as she stood by her side. The Forest of Arcturus was dark, its wild thorns uncontrollable; but just for a moment, there was _hope._

There was hope for the world of magic.

"I swear to the Nine Olde Witches, that I am capable of opening the Grand Triskelion!" yelled Croix into the unknown, completely ready to accept the path ahead of her. "I vow to use it to revolutionise our world as we know it, and become the _greatest_ witch of all time!" 

In that moment, her words struck Chariot with motivation, and she couldn't stop herself from declaring her own dream to the Nine Olde Witches, if they were listening at that very moment.

"I swear to them, too!" cried Chariot, throwing her arms up to the sky. "I want to entertain the world, and bring joy to it! I've always wished to take people's sadness away, and show them that they can achieve anything if they just _believe!_ "

Just as those words left her, the two witches were drawn to the moon looming above. Its light had put Chariot at ease beforehand - but now it filled them both with dread as it grew more intense. Seven stars had joined it in the sky's void, and before they could open their mouths to ask what was happening, they began to descend.

When they fell in front of them, Croix had to shield her eyes against the blinding light they emitted - but her friend was a different case. Though she needed to squint, Chariot was mesmerised by what was occurring. The stars seemed to merge with one another, forming a long, angular shape; until she felt something solid in her hands.

A delicate golden staff, with lines and grooves leading to seven gemstones embedded in its form. 

Chariot couldn't believe her eyes, and she immediately faced Croix to ask if this was real. But the sight she found was jarring - Croix's face had turned pale in abject horror. The look in her eyes was one that a complete _stranger_ would earn, not one of her dearest friends. 

Her voice was a shaky whisper. "I...I can't believe it..."

"What?"

The words almost escaped Chariot's range of hearing, but there was no time to speak as a storm of leaves appeared behind her. She spun around, holding the staff close to her in fright, and the form of a tall woman manifested itself out of thin air. She appeared ethereal, her skin quite literally glowing, and it was clear that she wasn't of the mortal world. Her long hair was a teal shade and cascaded down her back, and she wore an elegant dress adorned with plants and vines, so _full of life_ compared to the rotting thorns of the forest. Antlers protruded from the top of her head, and her eyes were a brilliant emerald.

This was none other than one of the Nine Olde Witches themselves; _Woodward._

"After all these years, the Wand of the Seven Stars has chosen a new wielder..." She met their surprise with indifference, until her eyes drifted up towards the _moon_ , of all things. "And it seems a new Guardian will eventually find her path..." 

"A new wielder...you mean _her?!"_ Croix cut through the silence, almost making Chariot jump out of her skin with her tone. She'd never heard her speak like that before, with such disbelief. "That wand...it chose her, instead of _me?"_

If Woodward had heeded her words at all, she didn't show it. Instead, she shifted her focus purely on Chariot; words of wisdom echoing throughout the forest.

"Chariot...this task lies only to you. You must use this wand, the _Claiomh Solais_ , to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus."

Chariot exchanged glances with the witch across from her, still processing what the staff in her hands meant to the world. Croix didn't seem grasp the situation either, and she lifted a hand towards it in incredulity.

"Then, and _only_ then, may you be able to unlock the Grand Triskelion."

"There's no way. It, it’s not-" Croix's hand was inching closer to the Claiomh Solais by the minute, and Chariot's heart went out to her, not knowing what it could possibly feel like. She had worked so hard, for _so long,_ and now she was facing her worst nightmare.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and her hand began to close around its form. "You have to be joking, this _can't_ be-"

The moment her fingers made contact with the staff, there was an explosive reaction. Bursts of electricity were emitted from its form, coursing through the witch’s body and making her cry out amidst the searing pain.

" _Croix!_ " 

Chariot screamed in fright, not daring to let go of the wand in her arms. Her throat had become dry, and it increased tenfold as her friend pulled herself to her feet, something changing in her demeanour. For a split-second, she leveled the witch with a glare that sent chills down her spine. The moon was watching above, yet Chariot once again felt a different presence among them. 

A presence further amplified by the wand in her hands. 

"In order for you to fully be able to change the world, Chariot…" Woodward continued, unperturbed despite what had just happened. "You must understand that spirits dwell witching it, which cannot be seen without true belief. Some can see them because they harbour it, although it can fade with time - and more spiritual witches are able to freely communicate with them."

The moon seemed to shine even brighter in expectancy, and she continued to speak.

"Mark my words; when the time comes, and the Grand Triskelion is unlocked, you will become a _Guardian_."

Chariot and Croix both frowned at the name; what were Guardians? What did they do, and what would Chariot need to 'guard' once she unlocked the Grand Triskelion? Surely, if the world would be changed for the better for all of time, there would be nothing else she’d have to protect it from? 

Woodward didn't explain, however - somehow they assumed she wouldn't, whether she could read minds or not. And whatever Guardians were, they didn't matter now - all Chariot needed was to focus on unlocking the Grand Triskelion.

 _Didn't_ _she?_

"Before we part for now, I'll gift you with the ability to fully understand the world of spirits…"

"Wait...wait, _hold on!_ "

Once again, Croix's objection could be heard clearly around the Forest of Arcturus, and the spirit of the Olde Witch focused her scrutiny upon her. Thankful that she would actually listen to her this time, Croix spoke to her slowly and carefully.

"I...I want to help Chariot to the very end, as she unlocks the Words of Arcturus."

"What?" Chariot's eyes widened, and she took a step closer towards the witch, glancing between her and the spirit of Woodward before them. "No, no, it shouldn't be me! You're smarter than I am! You're more capable, this is what _you_ wanted!"

"We both know that wand isn't meant for me, Chariot." Croix gave her a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "It wouldn't have shocked me otherwise; Woodward said that it chose _you_. It wouldn't do that without reason.'

Chariot sighed, knowing that she was right - but it didn't _feel_ right, considering their ambitions. Croix actively wanted to make the world a better place, and her? All _she_ wanted to do was perform magic for others in comparison.

"Nonetheless - the wand chose her, but she still might struggle to find the Words of Arcturus." She resumed her request towards Woodward, and pondered her next words. "If she's required to understand spirits to unlock the Grand Triskelion, I won't be able to help her to the best of my ability if I can't do so as well."

The spirit of the Olde Witch's eyes narrowed, before she glanced upwards at the moon, as though to convey a message to it. Although Chariot and Croix couldn't tell what type of response it gave, Woodward seemed satisfied after a few minutes as she lowered her gaze to them.

"Very well," she said, a smile gracing her features for the first time in millennia. "I'll also allow you the First Word of Arcturus in order for you to leave this forest. Remember it carefully; _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor_."

In the next few seconds, both the spirit and the moon seemed to bathe everything in their light. Chariot and Croix shut their eyes against it, a peculiar sensation running through their minds. The experience felt akin to having something in your subconscious opened up, before fading away.

The two witches opened their eyes, noting that nothing had changed for them physically.

Dumbfounded, they glanced up at where Woodward had been, but were only met with the sight of falling leaves before she disappeared. Clouds had begun to hide the moon from view, and Chariot opened her mouth to ask Croix if she was truly okay with her wielding the Claiomh Solais. However, the witch merely shook her head and grinned at her.

"I'm...I'm okay, Chariot; no need to ask." She raised her hand towards the wand before abruptly stopping herself, remembering what had happened when she did. "Now, why don't you test out the First Word?"

"Alright," Chariot stared down at the wand before her, speaking the words softly. " _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor."_

In response to her words, the first gemstone on the Claiomh Solais began to glow, and before she knew it the wand began to unravel in her hands. Its form spun, its golden material shifting itself until it had changed into a slender bow. Chariot and Croix stared at it in amazement, though the former became befuddled upon discerning that there were no physical arrows for her to use.

How was this meant to allow them to escape the Forest of Arcturus? Would they fight their way out, perhaps?

Slowly, Chariot pointed the bow at the sky and raised her hand, a single arrow of light forming at her fingertips. She marvelled at how it didn't scorch her hands despite being pure radiance, before releasing her first 'Shiny Arc' into the sky.

The arrow soared through the air, propelling itself further and further to the stars, until it exploded. In its place was a Leyline portal to what they could only _assume_ was Luna Nova Academy.

"It's amazing just seeing it in person..." Croix's eyes were wide in astonishment, and without further ado, the witch mounted herself upon her broom, propelling herself into the night. "Come on, Chariot. Let's go."

"I'm right behind you!"

Chariot was quick to follow suit, getting on her own broom and swiftly positioning herself beside her as they reached the portal. While her friend entered its depths without hesitation, the young witch finally got the urge to look down at the Forest of Arcturus. There was a vast expanse of trees and thorns, eventually giving way to a small clearing and the tower where they had met Woodward's spirit. But it reminded her of the sensation of being watched while they were there, and it seemed her suspicions were true.

For another figure remained below the tower, _right_ where she and Croix had just stood.

He appeared small from where they were stationed in the air, but Chariot noted that he wore dark robes and his hair was a similar colour. As though he had sensed her presence, the figure suddenly turned around, revealing that his skin was a pale grey. Gold eyes pierced through the darkness, staring precisely at her, and Chariot repressed a shiver as she entered the portal.

She had no idea who that man was or what his intentions were, but she wished to get out of the area as fast as possible.


End file.
